In a Cave
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Finn gets knocked out during a Storm, and it's up to Marceline to help him out. Total fluff.


**A/N: Hey everybody! Well I've gone and done it, decided to make another Finn/Marceline Fic which I'm sure all the Bubblegum/Finn shippers will just hate. Anyways I've gone and taken a few liberties with this one, having moved time forward by seven years, and expanding upon Finn and Marcelines relationship. I'd recomend listening to your favorite song while reading this. Good luck!**

* * *

It was a stormy night in the land of Ooo, large gusts of wind blowing each and every way, rain pelting against the ground hard enough to wipe off anyone's candy wrapper. Not to mention the lightning, which was striking down in more places than anyone could keep track of.

Any normal person would've headed for the safest spot they could find, hoping to stay out of the the fury of the storm, that was not true for Finn the Adventurer. No, the young man had decided to venture out in the middle of the storm and search for anyone who might have been lost in the storm. He wasn't doing it for glory or rewards, but simply because it was the right thing to do.

Squinting his eyes against the pelting rain, Finn raised one hand over his eyes and tried to see if anyone was left out in the rain. He and Jake had split up, each taking different routes in order to find be more effective in finding people. Of course this meant Finn was on his own without his trusty companion to help, but Finn would be damned if he still didn't try.

A sharp blue thunderbolt crashed right in front of Finn, sending him flying backwards and slamming against a tree, his head taking the brute of the force. Finn groaned loudly as he tried to stand, but found the world around him too shaky. He fell forward, his face splashing down into mud and water, and lay still.

A minute passed before a figure in a dark rain coat came by and happened upon Finn. Without hesitation the figure picked up the unconscious adventurer and carried him off.

Finn awoke an hour later, his head pounding and his mouth dry. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and saw that he was inside a cave with a lit fire. He himself was wrapped in a warm blue cover, and when he reached a hand up to gently touch his aching head, he found that his favorite hat was removed. Instead his head was wrapped up in bandages. Finn frowned for a second, who could have possibly tended to him?

Blinking his eyes, the wounded warrior sat up, wincing as he did. Looking around the cave, Finn noticed something he hadn't when he previously looked around. In the corner sat Marceline, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried in her knees, her body shaking every few seconds.

"Marceline?" Finn said in a groggy voice. As soon as he did the Vampire Queens head shot up, and Finn could see her eyes were slightly red. "Marceline?" He asked again. Without much warning, Marceline had floated across the cave and sat directly in front of Finn, grabbing his shoulders gently but firmly. She didn't say anything, all she did was stare at him for a few moments before sighing loudly and visually relaxing, though she never released her grip on Finn.

After a few more moments Marceline took a deep breath before glaring at Finn. "What did you think you were doing idiot!"

Finn widened his eyes, quite shocked, but then frowned in return. "What do you mean, what was I doing? I was out searching for people to help!" He honestly couldn't believe Marceline would ask him something like that, didn't she know him after all these years?

The Vampire Queen didn't let up though, even with Finn arguing back with her. "You need to learn when you're doing too much! You're human idiot! You can die if you catch a bad enough cold." She looked up briefly at his bandaged head and frowned even more. "Or being stupid and hitting your head."

Finn grunted and crossed his arms. "I didn't mean too, a thunderbolt crashed in front of me and-."

"A THUNDERBOLT!" Marceline screamed. She smacked her forehead and then stood up, looking down at Finn contempt. "Only you would be stupid enough to get hit with a thunderbolt."

Finn, not wanting to be talked down to literally, started to stand. He soon found that objective more difficult than he had anticipated as he soon found himself falling to his knees. Finn was a little surprised when Marceline dropped to her knees and helped him back into sitting position. Breathing slowly, Finn looked at Marceline to see that she too was sitting was against the cave wall. Neither of them spoke for a while, and Finn could admit he enjoyed this little moment between them.

Looking back at the Vampire Queen, Finn noticed she was wearing blue jeans, a purple skirt, and a purple tank top. Her hair was still as wild as ever. Seven years he had known the Vampire, and in that time the only things that seemed to change with her were her outfits.

Looking down on himself, Finn had to admit he had changed as well. He had switched to wearing a blue jacket, and had sewn his favorite hat onto the piece of clothing so that it acted at a hood. He'd also stopped wearing shorts, mostly because he found he couldn't pull off the look once he hit puberty. He'd started wearing blue leggings instead, and he found they worked in all kinds of weather. He'd also grown in height, reaching a staggering 6'1ft, and while it was awkward at first, Finn found he liked the fact that he was finally taller than Marceline. He'd been trying to grow a mustache lately, though Marceline said it made him look like a porn star, a bad one.

Finn let out a laugh, causing Marceline to look at him with a raised brow. "What? What's so funny?"

Finn smiled and shook his head, looking at Marceline with a toothy grin. "I've just been thinking, how much things have changed in the past couple of years." He saw that she was still looking skeptical, so he went and continued. "Okay, remember when we first met? And you kicked us out of our house-"

"Technically it was still my house."

"Whatever. Remember how scared Jake was?"

Marceline blinked and started to recall how scared the yellow dog used to be of her, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it a little. "Yeah okay, what about it?"

"Well, I used to be scared of you too." It was true, as brave as Finn tried to act back in those days, meeting the Queen of Vampires had scared the poo out of him.

Marceline raised her brow again and then smiled. "Oh? So you're not scared of me anymore?"

Finn grinned again. "Nah, not really." He couldn't help but feel a little bit worried, and wondered if it was a smart move to tell a girl like Marceline that he didn't fear her anymore.

The Vampire squinted her eyes and then slowly leaned in close to Finn, a devilish look on her eyes. "So, if I don't scare ya' anymore, what do I do?"

Finn smiled back at Marceline. He'd played this game with her many times before, and while maybe it caused him to feel awkward when he was younger, he'd grown up since. "Well," He said, leaning in as well. "I'd guess you cause my heart to beat faster,"

Marceline smiled. "Yeah?"

Finn nodded, his face moving closer to hers. "Yeah, and you cause my stomach to flutter,"

Marcelines face was just inches from Finns. "What else stud?"

Finn moved forward, leaning his forehead against hers. "You make me love you." He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as their lips met. After few seconds of this, the two parted their lips, though their foreheads stayed against each others. Finn smiled as he held Marceline close to him. "So, you mind that you don't scare me anymore?"

Marceline rolled her eyes and kissed Finn again. "I guess it's cool. At least I can still whoop your butt at Video Games."

Finn laughed loudly, pulling Marceline into his lap. "Well at least I'm not a midget!"

Marceline slapped him playfully on the chest, laughing as well. "Hey, we can't all be oversized giants ya' freak." She smiled, leaning her head against his chest. "You know, I think you're the best thing that's happened to me since I was turned." She was, of course, referring to her being a Vampire.

Finn stroked Marcelines hair, smiling as he did. "I know."

Marceline punched his side gently. "Yer a cocky brat aren't ya'?"

Finn laughed loudly. "Well, you had some influence on that."

They both said like that for hours, staying locked in each others arms even after the storm had subsided, even when the sounds of people leaving their houses, the couple stayed together, enjoying the others company. Cause that's all anybody really needs, is someone else to spend time with. So next time you find yourself with someone you care for on a stormy night, give them a nice ol' hug.


End file.
